


If only you could hear my voice

by acatbyanyothername



Series: October 2020 prompts [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi-centric, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, angstober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername
Summary: Some whispers are louder than the others
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954327
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	If only you could hear my voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tessiete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessiete/gifts).



> For Angstober day 28 prompt : Whisper

There has always been an insistent whisper in the back of Obi Wan's mind that plagues his thoughts awake and dreams when he sleeps.

_ Not enough, never enough _ it murmurs.

It roars deafening him when Qui Gon abandons him once and then twice, forever. It drowns him after Mustafar and then goes back to being a whisper.

It doesn't cease but blends with the other sounds of the desert, the howling wind and the singing sand.

He doesn't notice at first when another voice joins the others. It wraps around him like a cool breeze and whispers tenderly of love.


End file.
